Départ manqué
by Anyssia
Summary: Fr — Et si tout s'était arrêté pour Cloud, avant même de commencer ?


--

**Départ Manqué  
**_Par Anyssia  
_22/05/2008

_**Général – **__Cloud __**–  
Base**__ : Compilation Final Fantasy VII.  
**Résumé**__ : Et si tout s'était arrêté pour Cloud, avant même de commencer ?  
**Etat**__ : non vérifié par un(e) béta-lecteur(trice).  
**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages et le contexte sont la propriété originale de __**Square Enix**__. Cette variante du scénario par contre m'appartient entièrement. Je ne reçois pas d'argent sur ce travail._

--

Cloud n'avait jamais autant haït les gens de Nibelheim. Il était enfin parvenu à surmonter ses doutes. Il avait pensé, planifié, préparé. Son voyage vers Midgar avait été organisé au moindre détail près, sa candidature pour l'armée de la Shinra avait été envoyée et acceptée.

Il avait enfin une chance de prouver à sa mère et à Tifa qu'il valait bien quelque chose, il allait le leur prouver à tous, en devenant un SOLDAT de 1ère classe !

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu.

C'était sans compter l'indiscrétion poussée des gens de Nibelheim.

Il avait tout fait pour conserver son projet secret, pour évoluer sous le radar intéressé des commères de la ville. A vrai dire, il ne saurait même pas repérer là où il avait échoué.

Pour commencer son voyage, il devait d'abord quitter les montagnes de Nibelheim. Et échapper à ses régions montagneuses, sans moyen de transport fiable, n'étaient pas simplement hasardeux. C'était carrément du suicide.

Conscient de ce fait, Cloud avait prévu d'évacuer la ville à l'aube, avec le départ d'un des camions de ravitaillement.

Se faufiler durant la nuit après le chargement/déchargement du camion, cacher son sac à dos dans un coin du véhicule et couvrir son corps roulé en boule par un morceau de bâche passe-partout, jusqu'à arriver à Corel et changer à nouveau de moyen de transport jusqu'à Costa del Sol.

Rester en mouvement, ne pas laisser de traces de son passage, changer régulièrement de véhicule. Ne pas être vu par ceux qui pourrait avoir eu vent de son escapade et tenter de le renvoyer à Nibelheim.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voyager "officiellement" au début, acheter un billet au guichetier bavard, partager un siège avec un touriste indiscret.

Une fois à Costa del Sol, il y aurait moins de risques. Il pourrait sortir de sa cache et discrètement acquérir un pass pour l'autre continent, puis de Junon trouver un avion pour Midgar. Et à Midgar, rejoindre les nouvelles recrues pour sa première entrevue avec les militaires.

Tous ses plans soigneusement étudiés et révisés avaient proprement volé en éclat lorsque le chauffeur du camion avait décidé d'inspecter son camion avant de quitter Nibelheim.

L'homme était un régulier. Il faisait ce voyage plusieurs fois pas mois. Il ne vérifiait jamais son camion.

Lorsque la porte arrière s'était ouverte, laissant pénétrer la lumière blafarde de l'aube ainsi que les murmures intrigués des curieux, Cloud avait tout de suite comprit qu'il avait été découvert.

Incapable de bouger, il avait examiné ses actions sous tous les angles durant de longues secondes, cherchant où il avait pu se trahir, qui aurait pu le tromper. Il réagit à peine lorsque le chauffeur l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le jeta sur le sol de la place, comme un sac de chiffon. Cloud sentit une brève douleur à son épaule lorsque son lourd sac de randonnée s'écrasa sur son épaule, mais n'y porta pas non plus attention.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il entendait, s'était les villageois, appelant leurs amis à grand cris, et se gaussant du morveux qui avait tenté de fuir le village.

Tout ce qu'il pensait, s'était que sa seule et unique chance de s'échapper venait de s'envoler en fumer.

Plus que jamais les gens le garderaient à l'œil, épieraient ses moindres faits et gestes. Les visiteurs et commerçants seraient mis en garde de surveiller leurs véhicules.

Il allait rater l'entrevue pour son entrée dans l'armée. Et la Shinra ne donnait pas de deuxième chance. Il ne deviendrait jamais un SOLDAT, ne rencontrerait jamais le Général Sephiroth.

Il n'aurait plus jamais aucune chance de quitter cet endroit maudit.

* * *

Juste une petite idée qui m'a traversé en relisant les fics FFVII de Ciceqi et Dogmatix.

Que pensez-vous de cette idée ? Si vous avez des suggestions pour une éventuelle suite, n'hésitez pas !

Anyssia


End file.
